Commander Steve Stays Over (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve stays with the Allens while Catherine and Jenna enjoy a relaxing day and night away.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – Thank you for the enthusiasm and love every day!

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for your amazing support!

Keeping the A/N short today because this story got a little long . . .

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Commander Steve Stays Over (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Jacob flung open the front door with a flourish after checking that it was indeed Steve and Catherine on the other side as expected.

"You're here!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around first Catherine and then Steve.

"Hey, Jacob," Steve said, ruffling the young boy's hair.

"Cody's at work," Jacob told them. "And Casey and Kaitlyn are at their new friends' house. Megan and um . . . um . . ."

"Chloe," Jenna said as she and Dylan came into the living room.

"Yeah, Chloe" Jacob said. "They live in the blue house down the street."

"We're not staying long," Catherine said, stepping inside so Steve could close the door behind them. "We just wanted to drop off the grill for you guys."

"Thank you again for that," Jenna said. "And your neighbors. I have a card for you to take to them since they won't accept any money."

"Frank and Kathy were glad you could take it off their hands," Steve said. "It's been taking up space in their garage for the last year after Frank got his gas grill."

Jacob grabbed Catherine's hand and tugged. "Come see the obsicle course we made in the backyard!"

" _Obstacle_ course," Dylan corrected.

"Yeah! It's so cool!"

"They'll be out in a second," Jenna said. "I want to talk to them real quick."

Jacob released Catherine's hand. "Okay! Come soon! I'm gonna go practice!"

He ran towards the back door, followed by Dylan.

"What's up?" Steve asked Jenna once they heard the door shut behind the boys.

"So this was the craziest thing, but . . . we have the radio on at work, you know?" Jenna began. "You do a lot of waiting at the dentist's office, so we have it on for people." She waved a hand. "Anyway, the other week there was a trivia contest. And I'm pretty good at trivia. I mean, I never do this, 'cause I never win anything, but my co-workers convinced me to call in. I was sure I'd just be on hold the whole time, but I was caller nine, and then I actually got all the answers right."

"Fantastic!" Catherine said with a broad smile. "What'd you win?"

"An overnight stay at the Hilton Hawaiian Village with this super fancy spa package for two and everything," Jenna said, picking up an envelope from the coffee table.

"That sounds awesome," Catherine said genuinely.

"Yeah," Steve agreed.

"I'm glad you think so . . . 'cause I want to give it to you guys."

Catherine looked surprised. "What?"

Jenna held the envelope out to them. "To say thank you, for everything you've done for us. And are still doing."

Catherine folded her arms. "Oh . . . Jenna, that's so generous, but you don't have to do that."

"Yeah, that's not necessary," Steve echoed, mirroring Catherine's pose. "We love hanging out with you and the kids."

"I know you do, but . . ."

"You should use the package," Catherine said, motioning at the envelope. "You absolutely deserve it." She put her hands on her hips. "And the overnight as well. The Hilton is a fantastic place to stay."

"Oh, I couldn't leave the kids overnight," Jenna protested.

Steve shrugged and said, "I'll stay with 'em." He unfolded his arms and nodded at the two women. "You and Catherine should go."

"Yeah," Catherine immediately said, hoping her enthusiasm would make it easier for Jenna to agree. "That's a great idea. It'll be fun."

Jenna shifted, still unsure. "I don't know . . ."

Catherine refolded her arms and cocked her head. "Don't make me pull out my birthday coupon book. I believe there's one for a pedicure in there . . . I think this counts."

"And then some. Look at this . . ." Jenna pulled out a paper from the envelope and read from the list. "Hawaiian Lomi Lomi Massage, Pro-Collagen Quartz Lift Facial, Mandara Hand and Foot Ritual, plus a shampoo and style." She looked up at them and laughed. "The only thing I recognize from that list is the shampoo and style!"

"Same here," Steve said. "And the only thing I'd do is the shampoo. Maybe."

Jenna's brow knitted slightly. "I thought you liked massages, too."

Steve looked at Catherine. "What, do you tell everyone about that?"

She laughed at his feigned irritation.

Jenna winced. "I'm sorry, was that a secret?"

Catherine shook her head, still laughing. "No, no."

Steve grinned, waving off her concern.

"Come on," Catherine coaxed, reaching for her arm and giving it a squeeze. "It'll be great. The kids'll have a blast with Steve while you and I relax and get pampered . . ."

"I don't know . . ."

"I can't think of two more deserving women," Steve said sincerely.

Catherine smiled at him.

Jenna looked between them. "I'm not gonna win this argument, am I?"

Catherine folded her arms and said, "Nope," as Steve shook his head.

Jenna sighed, and Catherine loosened her stance.

"If you really don't want to go . . ." she said.

Jenna bit her lip, then admitted, "I do want to go."

"That's all I needed to hear," Steve said firmly. "It's decided. How 'bout this weekend?"

"Saturday to Sunday?" Catherine suggested. "That way we can enjoy some time by the pool as well?"

Jenna laughed. "You two are a force to be reckoned with. You move right into planning mode, don't you?"

"Yep," Catherine said simply, smiling.

"Absolutely," Steve agreed with a matching smile.

"Are there any parameters on when you can or can't use the package?" Catherine asked.

"It _is_ actually for this weekend," Jenna acknowledged.

"Perfect," Steve said and nodded. "Done deal." He glanced at Catherine. "We'll find someone to watch Cammie, and I'll stay over with the kids."

Jenna looked at them and shook her head slowly. "This is . . . you guys . . . I'm just . . . I never do stuff like this . . ."

"Then I think you're overdue," Catherine said.

"As hard as you work," Steve said, "I agree."

Jenna sighed. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ ," Catherine said, grinning. "I'm getting an amazing spa day out of this."

Jenna smiled, her excitement clearly growing.

"And while we have a sec," Steve said. "There was something else we wanted to talk to you about."

Jenna looked at them questioningly.

"Thanksgiving," Catherine said. "I know it's still a couple months away but . . . we were wondering what your plans were."

Jenna shrugged. "We usually just have a nice turkey dinner together. Pretty traditional. Mashed potatoes, stuffing, pumpkin pie." She smiled sadly. "Last year we . . . uh . . . well, the fire was right before Thanksgiving, so we didn't have much of a dinner. I was just glad we were all safe and together."

Steve and Catherine nodded in understanding.

"Well," Steve said, putting his arm around Catherine's shoulder, "this year we'd like to invite you and the kids to our house for Thanksgiving."

Jenna gasped in surprise.

Catherine smiled. "My parents and my grandmother are flying in from New York." She glanced at Steve. "A new tradition."

He smiled at her, then looked back at Jenna. "And my sister Mary and our niece are coming."

"And possibly Mary's boyfriend," Catherine added.

Steve shifted uncomfortably, looking up.

"You promised to let me get through the AC trip before I had to think about . . ."

"Sorry," Catherine said, fighting a smile and patting his stomach consolingly.

Jenna looked at them quizzically, and Catherine waved a hand.

"Never mind," she said. "The point is, we really liked having a big Thanksgiving dinner last year, and we're gonna do it again."

"But . . . it sounds like your family is all going to be there . . ."

"Exactly," Steve said. "That's why we want to have you and the kids as well. You're family."

Jenna tilted her head, tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to decide now," Catherine began. "If you want to think about it . . ."

"I don't have to think about it," Jenna said with a laugh, wiping her tears. "Of course we'll come. I know all the kids will love it." She hugged Catherine. "Thank you so much." She turned to Steve and hugged him as well. "Thank you." She stepped back and said, "Just tell me how I can help. What we can bring."

"Oh, yourselves will be plenty," Catherine said, laughing. "Everyone's dying to meet you and the kids."

"I see _a lot_ of two-dollar bills in your future," Steve added with a smile.

Jenna looked confused but before she could ask, they heard, "Lieutenant Catherine!" from outside.

Jenna chuckled. "We better go check out this 'obsicle' course."

As they turned to head for the back door, Jacob ran back inside.

"Are you coming?" he asked, jumping in place.

"Yes, yes, we're coming," Jenna said. "Hey, Jacob, guess what?"

He stopped jumping. "What?"

"How'd you like to have a sleepover with Commander Steve?"

Jacob's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

He looked between Catherine and Steve. "What about Lieutenant Catherine?" he asked.

Catherine smiled, putting her arm around Jenna. "Your mom and I are gonna have our own sleepover at a hotel."

"Yeah, so what do you say, buddy?" Steve asked, placing his hands on his hips. "Can I stay here with you and your brothers and sisters this weekend?"

In response, Jacob spun around and ran and for the back door, yelling, "DYLAN! DYLAN! GUESS WHAT?!"

Jenna laughed. "I think that's a yes."

* * *

After lunch on Saturday, Jacob was doing cartwheels in the front yard when Steve and Catherine pull up in their separate vehicles. Cody stood from where he'd been sitting on the front stoop watching his brother as they waited. He opened the front door and called out, "Mom, they're here," before turning to see Jacob running toward the new arrivals.

The young boy wrapped his arms around Catherine in a hug and took awkward steps to walk with them toward the house while keeping his arms around her waist.

"Where's Cammie?" Jacob asked.

"She's staying with some friends of ours," Catherine told him.

Jacob looked over at the black bag in Steve's hand, then back at the truck. "Did you bring a sleeping bag?"

"No," Steve said, and they stopped walking as Cody joined them.

"Then how are you gonna sleep in our room?" Jacob asked.

"Jake, he's not gonna–" Cody started.

Steve chuckled. "I thought I'd just sleep on the couch."

Jacob looked him up and down skeptically. "I don't think you'll fit on the couch."

"I'll be okay for one night, Jacob," Steve assured him.

"Maybe you could sleep on Mom's bed," Jacob suggested.

"No, no . . ." Steve started, glancing up from Jacob to see Jenna coming over.

"He's right," she said. "I could throw some clean sheets on."

Steve waved a hand. "Couch is fine. Really."

Cody looked at him thoughtfully, but stayed quiet.

Jenna looked back at the house apologetically. "I'm sorry the house is such a mess. Sunday is our big clean-up day, and it's been more hectic than usual this week."

Steve shook his head, waving off her apology.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," Catherine said.

Jenna winced. "Not much."

Casey, Dylan, and Kaitlyn walked outside with a bag.

"Here's your bag, Mom," Kaitlyn said, and Casey handed it to her. "We put a surprise inside, but don't look till later, okay?"

"Yeah!" Jacob said excitedly. "A surprise. Look at it at bedtime, 'kay?"

Jenna smiled at him. "Okay." She looked at Steve and Catherine. "Thank you for convincing me to do this."

They returned her smile, then took a couple steps back so the Allens could say goodbye.

"I can't remember the last time I was away from you all at night," Jenna said, setting down her bag and looking around at the five faces of her children.

"We'll be fine," Cody said.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly. "I know you will."

"Have fun, Mom," Casey said when Jenna turned and hugged her next.

"Thanks, sweetie."

"Yeah, have fun," Dylan echoed.

Jenna hugged him. "You, too, okay?"

Dylan grinned, glancing over at Steve. "Yeah."

"Bye, Mom," Kaitlyn said, hugging her. "Get pink nail polish . . . pretty please?" She looked up with hopeful eyes.

Jenna laughed. "Okay. Pink it is. Next time, you're coming with us. Deal?"

Kaitlyn bounced happily. "Deal!"

Jacob threw his arms around his mother's waist.

"Ohh," Jenna said, hugging him tightly. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me, too," Jacob said.

Jenna looked around at all of them. "I'll call you later to say good night."

"Yeah," Jacob said. He looked at Steve. "And if you miss Lieutenant Catherine, you could call her to say good night, too."

Steve smiled at him and glanced at Catherine. "I think I'll do that."

She returned his smile, reaching for his hand and giving it a little squeeze. They took a few more steps to the side as the Allen children swarmed their mother for a group hug with "Love yous" all around.

Catherine turned to Steve and kissed him briefly.

"Bye," she said quietly. "Have fun."

"Thanks. You, too. Enjoy."

She gave him a knowing smile. "Oh, I plan to."

He grinned. "Talk to you later."

She nodded. "Yep."

He leaned in for one more kiss. "Love you."

"I love you."

They turned back toward the Allens just as Jenna said, "So listen to Commander Steve, be good, and have fun, okay?"

"Yes!" Jacob answered excitedly for all of them.

"Ready?" Catherine asked.

Jenna took a deep breath and picked up her bag. "Let's go."

With a final squeeze of Jacob's hand and a last hug for Kaitlyn, Jenna headed toward the Corvette with Catherine.

She sat in the passenger seat and rolled down her window.

"Bye!" she called, waving. "I love you! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Love you, Mom!" Kaitlyn and Jacob chorused.

"Bye!" the older three said.

Steve and the kids waved as the two women drove away. Once the car had disappeared down the street, five sets of eyes turned to Steve.

"What are we gonna do today, Commander Steve?" Jacob asked.

Steve looked at them, hand on his hips. "Well, I just had an idea, actually. What do you say we do something for your mom?"

"Like what?" Casey asked.

"Like clean up the house."

"But Sunday is Cleaning Day," Kaitlyn said, her brow knitting slightly.

"This way it'll be clean before Mom gets home," Cody said, picking up on Steve's idea, "and she won't have to do anything."

Kaitlyn smiled, nodding slowly in understanding. "Ohhh."

"So it'll be a surprise?" Jacob asked.

"Yep," Steve said.

Jacob pumped a fist. "I _love_ surprises!"

Steve grinned. "I know you do."

Kaitlyn bounced excitedly, clapping. "What do we do first?"

"Well, let me have a look around," Steve said. "We'll need a plan."

Dylan's eyes brightened. "Like a mission?"

Steve nodded approvingly. "Yeah. Like a mission. Operation . . ."

"Squeaky Clean!" Jacob shouted.

"Perfect," Steve said, smiling. "Operation Squeaky Clean."

* * *

After looking around the house, checking on cleaning supplies, and hearing the kids' usual jobs on Cleaning Day, Steve gathered everyone in the living room. The kids lined up in a row, and Steve stood in front of them, hands on his hips.

"This Op has four phases," he said. "Phase One: Collection. Pick up toys, books, and anything else not in its place. All dirty clothes to the laundry. All trash to the receptacle in the garage. Start in your bedrooms and work your way down to the living room and kitchen."

Dylan grinned. "Yes, sir," he said in an exaggerated tone.

Steve's lip twitched in a half smile. He stood up straighter and played along, putting his hands behind his back and looking down at the ten-year-old. "The correct response is, 'Aye, aye, sir,' meaning heard, understood, and agreed."

The five Allen kids exchanged looks and, smiling, said, "Aye, aye, sir."

Steve nodded, fighting a grin. "Good." He inhaled and began to slowly pace in front of the kids. "Phase Two: Surface Clean. We'll split into teams." He paused in front of each pair as he named them. "Cody and I will work on the upper windows. Jacob and Dylan will dust downstairs, and Kaitlyn and Casey will dust upstairs. After the two dusting teams have finished, Cody and I will vacuum."

"But we've only got one vacuum," Cody pointed out.

"That means one of us is going to be moving furniture while the other vacuums. Or sometimes both of us will be moving furniture."

Cody's eyes widened slightly, realizing this was going to be a more thorough cleaning job than he initially thought.

"While we're vacuuming," Steve continued, facing them all again, "the dusting teams will take over as window washers and finish up the lower windows."

"Aye, aye, sir," they all said again.

Jacob bounced in place, smiling broadly, barely able to contain himself.

"Phase Three: Deep Clean. Kitchen and bathrooms. New teams. Casey and Jacob, downstairs bathroom. Cody and Kaitlyn, upstairs bathroom. Dylan and I will handle the kitchen." He looked around and received their answering nods of agreement. "Phase Four: Final Touches. Everyone will help fold laundry, make the beds, and prepare for final inspection. Any questions?"

"No, sir," they intoned.

"Are we ready to clean?"

"Yes, sir," they said, their excitement clearly growing.

"Then let's do it. Operation Squeaky Clean is a go."

With huge smiles, the five kids cried, "Aye, aye, sir!"

* * *

The first phase was completed quickly, and by the time the first load of laundry was in the dryer, the second phase had begun.

"We're the Dust Busters!" Jacob announced when they reached the living room after dusting in Cody's bedroom and in the back hall.

"Nice," Cody said approvingly, looking over his shoulder from where he was cleaning the upper half of one of the living room windows.

Jacob dashed to the coffee table and danced around it, using two microfiber cloths on the surface as he sang out, "Bus bus bus bus bus bus bus BUSTED!"

Steve, cleaning the other window in the room, smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Kaitlyn and Casey are the Dust Squad," Dylan told them, setting down the step stool the boys had been using and running his own cloth over the desktop computer. "But I bet we get done faster."

Jacob looked up at the tall bookshelf. He gulped. "Uh oh. How are we gonna dust up there? I don't think the step's gonna reach."

"I got you covered, buddy," Steve said, approaching him. "You ready to fly?"

"Yeah!" Jacob cried excitedly and raised his arms. "Blast off!"

Steve lifted him up so he could wipe the top shelf.

"Look, Cody! I'm taller than you!"

Cody laughed. "You're taller than Steve."

"Yeah!"

"Not for long," Steve said, chuckling, and lowered him a bit so he could reach the next shelf.

"Careful with that frame, Jake," Cody said.

"I am," Jacob said seriously, gingerly moving the digital picture frame so he could dust around it.

"I think you can reach the other shelves with the step," Steve said after he set him down. "I'm gonna get another load of laundry going, then I'll be back to check on your work."

"Okay!" Jacob said with a grin and went to grab the step stool.

Steve headed for the half-bath where the washer and dryer were hooked up.

Cody felt his phone buzz in his pocket and took it out.

"It's Mom," he said.

"Mom!" Jacob cried, running over.

"Hey, Mom," Cody said, answering the call.

" _Hey, sweetie,_ " Jenna said.

"Lemme talk to her!" Jacob said, pulling on Cody's arm. "Lemme talk to her!"

"Hang on," Cody told him.

" _How is everything there?_ " Jenna asked.

"Good," Cody said and chuckled. "You've only been gone a couple hours."

" _I know_ ," Jenna said with her own laugh. " _I just wanted to check on you all._ "

"What are you doing?" he asked.

" _Catherine and I are by the pool. Our massages start pretty soon_."

"Mom!" Jacob yelled. "Guess what we're doi–"

"Jacob!" Dylan covered his brother's mouth with two hands. "Shh," he hissed. "Don't tell her."

" _What was that?_ " Jenna asked.

"Nothing," Cody said, giving Jacob a meaningful look.

Jacob nodded seriously, and Dylan released him. Jacob reached up for the phone.

"Here's Jacob," Cody said. "He just wants to say _hi_." He emphasized the word before handing the phone to his little brother.

"Hi, Mom!" Jacob cried happily.

" _Hi, honey_ ," Jenna said, a bright smile in her voice. " _Are you having fun?_ "

"Yeah! What are you doing?"

" _We're at the pool._ "

"Wow! Did you go swimming?"

" _We went in the water a little_ ," she said. " _Maybe someday we'll all come here for a swim._ "

"Yeah! I love to swim!"

" _I know you do. You're my little fish. So what have you guys been doing?_ "

"We're um . . ." Jacob looked up at Cody in panic. "We're . . ."

Dylan grabbed the phone. "We're gonna run through the sprinkler."

Jacob brightened instantly at the word.

" _You are?_ " Jenna asked, surprised. " _What about the obstacle course?_ "

Dylan bit his lip, thinking, then said, "We're gonna set up the sprinkler _in_ the obstacle course."

Jacob's mouth dropped in excitement.

" _Oh_ ," Jenna said.

"Yeah, um . . . Commander Steve's gonna it set up and um . . . Casey and Kaitlyn are upstairs getting ready," Dylan continued.

" _Okay,_ " Jenna said. " _Well, be careful. And have fun._ "

"Okay."

" _Let me talk to Cody again real quick._ "

"Okay. Bye, Mom."

" _Bye, sweetie_ ," she said.

Dylan handed the phone back to Cody.

"Mom?"

" _The sprinkler?_ "

"Uh . . . yeah," Cody said, throwing a look at Dylan. "Should be fun."

" _Okay, then I'll leave you guys to it,_ " she said. _"Have fun. I'll call again before bedtime._ "

"Okay," he said. "And don't worry, we're fine."

Jenna sighed. " _I know you are. I just miss you all_."

"We miss you, too."

" _I love you._ "

"Love you, too."

"Bye, Mom!" Jacob called out.

Cody ended the call and looked at Dylan. "The sprinkler?"

"It was the first thing I thought of," Dylan said, shrugging. "But wouldn't that be _awesome_?!"

"Can we do it, Cody?" Jacob asked, jumping up and down. "Can we?"

"Can we what?" Steve asked, returning to the living room.

Cody looked over at him. He held up his phone. "Mom asked what we were doing, and we didn't want to give away the surprise so Dylan told her we were gonna set up the sprinkler in the obstacle course."

"Can we do it, Commander Steve?" Jacob begged.

Steve folded his arms. "Huh. Adding a water element to the obstacle course," he said, nodding. "I like it."

"Yay!" Jacob cried, pumping his first.

Dylan beamed.

"But first," Steve said, tossing the cloth from his back pocket at Dylan, "we've gotta complete Operation Squeaky Clean. You guys are up on windows. Cody, let's get this couch moved so we can start vacuuming."

"Aye, aye, sir," the three boys replied.

* * *

After the vacuuming was complete and the windows were all washed, they began the third phase. Casey and Jacob worked on the half-bath on the ground floor while Cody and Kaitlyn cleaned the upstairs bathroom that included the shower.

Meanwhile, Steve and Dylan were in the kitchen. Steve had sprayed a baking soda solution in the oven before they'd started Phase One to let it soak in, and was now on the ground wearing rubber gloves, scraping out the loosened carbon remnants. Dylan had cleaned the outside and inside of the microwave, and was now removing everything from the refrigerator and freezer so he could clean the inside of that appliance as well.

"What are we gonna have for dinner?" Dylan asked.

"I thought we'd cook up some burgers outside on your new grill," Steve said, working on a particularly tough charred bit. "What do you think?"

"With cheese?"

"Of course with cheese," Steve said.

"Awesome."

"Good. I'll send your brother to the store in a little bit."

His phone buzzed, and Steve craned his neck to look at it on the counter by the stovetop. Seeing Catherine's name on the caller ID, he pulled off his gloves and stood to take the call. He swiped at the screen as he stepped into the living room.

"Hey," he said.

" _Hey_."

"What's up?"

" _I had a minute, so I thought I'd check in and see how you all were doing_."

"We're great," he said. "You having a good time?"

" _Definitely. Just finished the massage_."

He smiled. "Yeah? How're you feeling?"

" _Boneless_ ," she said, and he could hear her stretching contentedly. " _Mmm, in the best possible way_."

His brow furrowed. "Hey, now," he said, taking exception to that.

" _Second best possible way_ ," she amended.

He nodded. "Thank you. That's what I thought."

She chuckled, and he smiled to hear it.

" _Jenna thinks you guys are up to something_ ," she said.

"Oh?" he said, noncommittally.

" _You're not gonna tell me_?"

"It's classified, Lieutenant.

She laughed. " _Okay, you keep your secrets, Commander_."

"You'll find out soon enough."

" _Oh, there's Jenna. We're off to our next session. I'll talk to you later_."

"Okay," he said. "Bye."

" _Bye._ "

He ended the call and stepped back into the kitchen where Dylan was looking at him expectantly.

"I didn't tell her," Steve assured him. "Told her it was classified."

"Classified," Dylan said, nodding. "I gotta remember that."

"That might not work as well with your mom," Steve said. "The sprinkler was quick thinking earlier."

"And not really a lie since now we're gonna do it."

"I think it's okay since we're gonna show her what we did tomorrow. I know you don't make a habit of lying to your mom."

Dylan shook his head vigorously.

"Good," Steve said. He nodded toward the fridge. "How's it coming there?"

"Almost done," Dylan said.

"Okay. This oven is gonna take me a little longer. You want to start on the counters when you're finished?"

"Yep."

"Excellent. Then we can do the floor." He smiled and nodded at the boy. "We make a good team."

Dylan beamed, and set about wiping the shelves in the fridge with renewed energy.

While they were working, the bathroom groups finished up and reported in for new assignments.

"Casey, you want to help us finish up in here?" Steve asked. He nodded at Cody, Kaitlyn, and Jacob. "You three can get started folding the laundry and getting that all put away."

"We can make the beds, too," Cody said.

"Hold off on that," Steve said. "I got something in mind."

* * *

After the kitchen was clean and the rest of the laundry put away, all six stood in Cody's bedroom around his twin bed.

"What'd you want to show us?" Dylan asked.

"You guys have been following orders like real sailors all day," Steve said, "so I thought I'd show you how to properly make a bed."

"We already know how to make the bed, Commander Steve," Jacob said, laughing and shaking his head as if Steve had told a goofy joke.

"I'm glad to hear it, but I'm gonna show you a couple tricks you don't know."

"Tricks?" Jacob asked, clearly intrigued.

"Yep. Watch and learn." He motioned at the bed. "The fitted sheet is already on there nice and tight. Next, you take your top sheet, and spread it over your rack." He picked up the sheet and did just that, continuing to narrate his actions as he made the bed. "Line it up at the head of the mattress. Make sure the overhang on each side is equal. Then tuck the bottom of the sheet up under the mattress so it lies flat underneath." He walked to the side of the bed and glanced at his audience who were watching carefully, waiting for him to do something different from what they usually did. "Now, make your corners. This is tricky the first couple times, but you can get it."

The Allens watched as Steve perfectly executed a forty-five degree corner, explaining each step he took.

"You had to do it like this in the Navy?" Casey asked.

"Yep," Steve said, tucking the sheet in tightly along the whole side. "And before that, too."

"At boarding school?" Cody asked.

Steve nodded and went to the other side of the bed. "There, and actually my dad taught me how to do this when I was a kid so I've been making a bed this way as long as I can remember." He finished the other corner, tucked in the rest of the sheet, and straightened to smooth it out.

"Does Lieutenant Catherine make her bed like this, too?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, she does," Steve said. "Ever since she was a little girl."

He looked at the assembled group with his hands on his hips.

"Now . . . watch this."

He took a quarter out of his pocket. Holding it out flat above the bed, he threw it down and they all watched with wide eyes as it bounced.

"Whoa!" Jacob exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Casey grinned. "Cool!"

"That was raw!" Dylan said.

"Do it again!" Kaitlyn insisted excitedly.

"Can I try?" Dylan asked.

"It's your brother's bed, how 'bout he tries first?" Steve picked up the quarter and held it out to Cody.

The teen took it and performed the same motion as Steve to get the coin to bounce.

"Awesome!" Jacob cried.

They all took turns until Steve finally said, "Okay, we could spend all day bouncing quarters off the bed, but I think there was talk of a sprinkler obstacle course?"

"Yeah!" Dylan said.

"So let's get the rest of your beds made and get outside."

"Aye, aye, sir!" they all said and took off for their bedrooms.

* * *

His clothes slightly damp, Steve sat back in a chair near the house with Cody as the younger kids ran around their homemade obstacle course with Casey timing them and calling out encouragements. Jacob, Kaitlyn, and Dylan jumped through hula hoops, crawled beneath a jump rope that was stretched low between two trees, ran around the picnic table backwards, and walked across a wooden plank of wood that was balanced on two plastic crates, all while the sprinkler oscillated in a slow arc over the course.

Steve glanced over when Cody's phone buzzed. He watched the teen smile as he read the message on the screen and respond.

Taking out his own phone, Steve sent a quick text and after receiving an answer, said, "You should invite Jess to dinner."

Cody looked over at him in surprise. "Huh?"

"That's who you were texting, right?" At Cody's nod, he repeated, "Invite her to dinner. You said she's been here before, hasn't she?"

"Yeah." He looked over at his siblings who were shrieking and laughing. "She met everybody."

"So invite her to dinner," Steve said. He motioned with his own phone. "I checked with your mom, it's fine with her."

"Commander Steve!" Jacob cried. "It's your turn again!"

"Okay," he called, standing. He looked at Cody and nodded at his phone. "Go on."

Cody smiled. "Okay."

"But call," Steve said.

Cody nodded and stood to go inside to make the call.

Steve stepped toward the kids. "What's my time to beat?"

* * *

An hour and a half later, there was a knock at the front door. Jacob ran toward it, but Cody called out, "Jacob, let me get it!" from behind him.

Jacob skidded to a halt and bounced from foot to foot as he waited for Cody to open the door.

Jess stood on the other side, plastic bag in hand.

"Hi," she said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Hey," Cody said, a smile growing on his face.

Jacob held off for a full five seconds before he exploded with, "Hi, Jess!"

She grinned at him. "Hi, Jacob."

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the bag she carried.

"Oh . . . I brought some brownies."

"Ooh," Jacob said, his eyes lighting up. "With frosting?"

"Sorry, no frosting."

Steve leaned out of the kitchen, taking in the scene. Jess was still on the front step and Cody stood in front of her, holding the door.

"We're gonna eat out back," Steve said pointedly, looking at Cody.

The teen shook himself. "Oh, right, sorry." He stepped back. "Come in."

Jess smiled, coming inside, and Cody shut the door.

"This is um . . . er . . . you met Steve . . . er . . . Commander McGarrett," Cody stumbled uncertainly over his words.

"Steve is fine," Steve said, walking over and holding out his hand for Jess to shake.

"Or Commander Steve," Jacob suggested. "I like to call him _Commander_ Steve 'cause he's a Commander."

"It's nice to see you again, Jess," Steve said.

"You, too. Um . . . here," she held out the bag. "They're just from the store, but . . ."

Steve nudged Cody in the back with his elbow.

"Thanks," Cody said, taking the bag. "I bet they're great."

"Why don't you guys head out back?" Steve suggested. "We're about ready to cook the burgers."

"Come on," Cody said, leading her down the back hall with Jacob trailing after them.

Steve watched them go, shaking his head and chuckling quietly.

When he came out back a few minutes later, Kaitlyn was on the ground in front of Jess who was sitting on the picnic table bench facing out.

"Now if you let it dry braided like this," Jess was saying as she finished off the French braid in Kaitlyn's wet hair, "it'll look all wavy when you take it out."

"It will?"

"Yeah. Me and my sister used to do it all the time."

Sitting next to her, Cody smiled. He noticed Steve coming out with the plate full of burgers and stood.

"Ready?" he asked Steve.

"If you are."

" _You're_ gonna grill the burgers?" Jess asked, looking up at Cody.

"Yeah," he said.

She smiled. "Cool."

He smiled and went to join Steve by the grill.

In the yard, Casey and Dylan were playing catch with a baseball as Jacob tried swinging one of the hula hoops around his waist. The hoop would make it around once or twice before it dropped down to the ground, but the first-grader was determined.

Jess stood and walked over to him with Kaitlyn following.

"Hey, Jacob," Jess said.

"I'm hula-hooping," he said, grabbing the fallen hoop again. "Kinda."

"Here, try putting one foot in front of the other," Jess said, picking up one of the other hoops and putting it around her waist. "Like this." She spread her feet and spun the hoop around, moving her torso forward and backward to keep it up.

She caught the hoop and motioned for him to try again. He got a couple of rotations, and it fell again.

"That's better," she said. She started her own hoop spinning again. "When you feel it on your belly, push up, and when you feel it on your back, push back. See?"

By now Kaitlyn had picked up a hoop and was also trying to keep it going. Casey and Dylan had stopped their game of catch to watch, and even Cody and Steve were looking over from the grill.

Jacob held the hoop against his back, took a deep breath, and gave it a hard spin. He moved his torso and kept the hoop going for about five rotations before it fell. His eyes opened wide and he exhaled the breath he'd held, jumping triumphantly.

"I did it!" he cried. "Cody! Cody! Did you see? I did it!"

"I saw, buddy, great job," Cody said, smiling.

His eyes moved over to Jess who still had her hoop going. She noticed him looking and smiled, her tongue sticking out between her teeth.

Steve watched the exchange with a smile.

After the burgers were cooked, they sat down at the picnic table to eat.

"So, Jess," Steve said. "You're in the band at school, is that right?"

"Right," she said, brushing her bangs to the side. "I play the flute. Marching band and concert band."

"Excellent."

"She's really good," Cody said, sitting beside her.

Her cheeks flushed slightly, and she smiled at him.

"Do you play a instrument, Commander Steve?" Jacob asked.

"No, I don't, Jacob," Steve said, looking down at the boy next to him. "It takes a real talent, and a lot of practice."

Jess nodded. "A _lot_ of practice," she agreed.

Steve's phone buzzed.

"Excuse me," he said. "Just need to make sure this isn't an emergency."

He checked the screen and smiled.

"Well, not an emergency," he said, swiping the screen. "But you'll want to see this."

He held the screen out so that everyone could see the photo of Catherine and Jenna having dinner at the hotel.

"Ohh," Kaitlyn said. "They look so pretty." She gasped and pointed. "Look! Mom has pink nails!"

Cody smiled. "They look happy." He looked around the table at his siblings. "Mom looks really happy."

"Yeah," Casey agreed, also smiling.

Cody glanced over at Steve. "I'm glad she went."

Steve nodded, a small smile on his face.

Putting his phone away, he looked at the other five. "And just think, when she gets back tomorrow, she won't have to clean a thing."

"Oh! Cody!" Jacob cried. "We gotta show Jess the quarter. Can we show her on my bed?"

"The quarter?" Jess asked.

"After dinner, Jake," Cody said.

"It's so cool," Dylan said.

"Commander Steve taught us," Kaitlyn added.

"Cody's right," Steve said. "Dinner first. And dessert." He smiled at Jess. "We've got brownies after all."

* * *

After they'd finished dinner and dessert, and after Jess had been suitably impressed by the bouncing quarter, Steve suggested they start winding down with a movie.

"I wish I could stay," Jess said. "But I told my parents I'd be home after dinner."

She got enthusiastic hugs from Jacob and Kaitlyn, and Cody offered to walk her to her car.

"You got a car?" Jacob asked.

"Well, it's my parents' car," she said. "But they let me drive it sometimes."

"Cody drives, too," Jacob informed her.

She smiled at Cody. "I know." She looked over at Steve. "Thanks for dinner, Commander . . . er . . . Steve," she finished with an embarrassed smile.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "Hope I see you again soon."

She nodded, and after a final goodbye to everyone, preceded Cody out the front door.

After it closed behind the pair, the other four kids crowded at the window to look outside.

"Hey, get away from the window, you guys," Steve said, shaking his head. "What are you doing? Give your brother a little privacy."

Kaitlyn looked back at him. "Is he gonna _kiss_ her?"

"That's his business," Steve said and guided them away from the window. "Come on, let's get ready for this movie."

"You kissed Lieutenant Catherine before she left with Mom," Kaitlyn said, grinning. "I saw."

Steve nodded. "Yes, I did."

" _Two_ times."

Dylan snorted, and Steve raised his eyebrows at them.

He shook his head in amusement, and said, "What movie are we gonna watch?"

"Minions!" Jacob cried, running to the TV stand and grabbing _Despicable Me_.

"Let's watch the second one," Dylan said.

"No, the first one's better," Casey said.

"No way," Dylan countered. "Evil minions!"

"What do you say, Kaitlyn?" Steve asked.

"I like the first one best."

Steve gave Dylan a sympathetic look. "Sorry, man, looks like you're out-voted."

Dylan sighed, but didn't look too upset. He helped Jacob get the disc in the player as Kaitlyn pulled Steve toward the couch.

"You sit here," she said, pushing him toward the middle then plopping down next to him.

Jacob ran over to sit on Steve's other side while Casey took a seat in the armchair.

After starting the movie, Dylan sat on Jacob's other side just as the front door opened and Cody came back in.

The corner of his mouth rose in an amused smile as he saw Steve with both arms stretched along the back of the couch, Kaitlyn and Jacob lying against him.

Jacob looked over at him. "Come on, Cody. It's starting."

"I think I can say every line of this movie by heart," Cody said, locking the door.

Steve chuckled. "I bet you can."

Cody sighed and took a seat on the floor in front of Casey's chair. He looked over at Steve and gave a little shrug. "At least it's a good one."

As the opening credits rolled over a shot of the Egyptian pyramids, Kaitlyn looked at Cody with a mischievous smile.

"Cody?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you kiss Jess?"

Cody's head dropped back to Casey's chair with a groan. Casey grinned and rested her bare feet against his shoulders.

Steve chuckled and mussed the top of Kaitlyn's hair in an amused rebuke. She giggled and turned her attention back to the movie.

Catching Cody's eye, Steve shrugged apologetically. Cody sighed, but there was a smile on his face and a definite pink to his cheeks.

* * *

They made it about halfway through the movie before Jacob and Kaitlyn started nodding off on top of Steve. He looked between the two and then noticed that Dylan was also yawning.

"Any opposition to calling it a night?" Steve asked. "It's been a long day." He looked over at the older kids. "You guys can stay up for a bit if you want, but I think these two are ready." He tilted his chin toward Jacob and Kaitlyn.

Casey nodded. "Okay by me," she said, pushing her feet against Cody's back to stretch her legs.

He allowed it, smiling back over his shoulder at her before standing.

Steve gently nudged Jacob and Kaitlyn till they were more alert.

"Did the minions dance yet?" Jacob asked sleepily.

"Minions are going to bed, buddy," Steve said, reaching for the remote to stop the movie. "And so are we."

The group trooped upstairs to get ready for bed.

Cody's phone buzzed as Jacob and Kaitlyn were brushing their teeth.

"It's Mom," he called from the boys' room.

"Mom!" Jacob cried around a mouth of toothpaste foam. He spit it out, and he and Kaitlyn ran to the other room, followed by Casey and Steve.

All the Allen kids huddled around Cody.

"Put it on speaker," Steve suggested.

"Hang on, Mom," Cody said. "I'm gonna put it on speaker."

Cody hit a key sequence, and Jenna's voice came through.

" ' _s a good idea_ ," she said.

"Hi, Mom!" Kaitlyn cried.

" _Hi, sweetie! Did you guys all have a good day with Steve?_ "

"Yeah!" Jacob said.

"Did you get the surprise, Mom?" Dylan asked.

" _I did. I'm looking at it right now._ "

Casey looked at Steve. "Mom has a picture of all of us by her bed. We hid it in her bag with a note."

He smiled. "That was a great idea."

" _And you all signed this wonderful note for me_ ," Jenna said. " _I miss you guys so much but that note and that picture helps a lot._ "

"Jess came for dinner, Mom," Kaitlyn said.

" _I know, I heard_."

"She showed me how to hula hoop," Jacob said.

" _Did she? I can't wait to see,_ " Jenna said. " _I can't wait to hear all about your day. But now it's time for bed_."

"You'll be back tomorrow, right?" Jacob asked.

" _Yes, I'll be back in the morning_."

"Good."

" _Okay, night night. Sleep tight. I love you all so much_."

"Love you, too, Mom," Kaitlyn said.

" _Love you_ ," Jacob echoed. " _Tell Lieutenant Catherine night night._ "

They could hear the smile in Jenna's voice. " _I will_."

"Night, Mom," Casey said. "Love you."

" _Love you, too, honey. Night, Dylan. Love you_."

"Love you, Mom," Dylan said.

Cody took the phone off speaker and put it back to his ear.

"It's just me now, Mom," he said. After a pause to listen, he smiled. "Okay, love you, too. Night." He held the phone out to Steve. "She wants to talk to you."

Steve took the phone. "Hey, Jenna."

" _Hi, Steve_ ," she said. " _Sounds like everything went well today_."

"Absolutely."

" _Thank you again for staying with them_."

"Of course. We had a great day together."

" _I can imagine,"_ she said. _"Well, we'll see you in the morning._ "

"No rush," he said. "Enjoy breakfast at the hotel."

" _Okay_ ," she said. " _And you really don't have to sleep on the couch. There are sheets in the hall closet if you want to make up my bed_."

"No, no," he insisted. "I'll be fine on the couch. Trust me. I can sleep anywhere."

" _That's what Catherine said_."

He smiled at the mention of her name.

" _Okay, then,_ " Jenna said. _"Good night._ "

"Night."

He ended the call and handed the phone back to Cody.

"Okay," he said, looking around at the kids. "You ready for bed?"

"Ready!" Jacob said.

"Did you go to the bathroom?" Cody asked.

Jacob paused. "Almost ready," he corrected and ran into the hall.

Steve chuckled and looked at Cody and Dylan. "I'll be back in a minute," he said. "Ladies?" He motioned toward the door and followed them out.

In the girls' room, Casey turned on a small light by her bed so she could read for a bit. Steve looked at the cover of her book.

"Creepy skull," he observed.

"Yeah, it's cool," she said. "It's the sequel to the book I got for my summer reading prize."

He nodded. "Nice."

Kaitlyn crawled under her covers and took a small stuffed bunny off her pillow, snuggling with it.

"Everyone good?" Steve asked.

They both nodded.

"Okay, good night. I'll be right downstairs if you need anything."

"Night," Casey said.

"Night, Commander Steve," Kaitlyn echoed.

He flipped off the light and shut the door most of the way. He crossed the hall to the boys' bedroom and stopped outside when he heard Jacob say, "It's kinda weird without Mom here."

"Yeah," Dylan agreed.

"I know," Cody said.

"She's always here," Jacob said.

"Yeah," Cody said. "And she misses us, too, but I think she had a really good day with Lieutenant Catherine."

"Yeah," Jacob said. "And she'll be back tomorrow, right? That's what she said."

"Right. After breakfast. So the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner she'll be back."

"But we gotta read a book first."

"Okay, what do you want to read?"

Steve heard Jacob move off his bed and sift through a pile of books.

"Do you think Commander Steve would read it?" Jacob asked.

"You can ask him," Cody said.

Steve stepped into the room, and Jacob looked at him.

"Commander Steve, will you read this to me?" He held up the book.

" _Rhyming Dust Bunnies_ ," Steve read off the cover. "Still got dust on the brain, huh? Sure, I'll read it to you."

Jacob's grin stretched a mile, and Cody stood from where he had been sitting on the younger boy's bed and moved to the side.

Steve shifted the pillow and sat on the bed with his back against the wall. Jacob immediately climbed up and over his legs, plopping the book into his lap and snuggling into his side.

"Bear with me," Steve said, opening the book. "I haven't . . . done this in a while."

"It's okay," Jacob said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You'll be good."

Steve gave him a half-smile. "Thank you for that vote of confidence, Jacob."

"As long as you do the voices."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "The . . . voices?"

"Yeah, like Cody does."

"He does?" he repeated, glancing at the teen who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, though there was also the hint of a smile on his face.

Steve looked over at Dylan on his own bed. "You wanna get a closer seat?"

Dylan shook his head and said, "I'm cool," but Steve noticed he shifted to face them.

Cody nudged Dylan who scooted over so Cody could sit next to him on his bed.

After Steve had read the book, with plenty of help from Jacob, he shut the cover and looked at the young boy.

"Okay, time for bed."

"I miss Mom," Jacob said.

Steve nodded. "I bet. But she'll be back tomorrow."

"Yeah," Jacob said. He looked up at Steve. "Do you miss Lieutenant Catherine?"

Steve leaned down a little and said, " I'll tell you a secret. I always miss Lieutenant Catherine when she's gone."

Jacob smiled. "I think she probably misses you, too."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

Steve glanced over at Cody and Dylan who were also smiling. He looked back at Jacob.

"Then it's a good thing I'll see her tomorrow when she and your mom get back."

Jacob nodded.

Steve smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He stood so Jacob could crawl under the covers and walked over to the dresser to put the book back with the others.

Running his hands over his sheets, Jacob asked, "Can we make our beds again in the morning, Commander Steve?"

Steve chuckled. "I think you're the first kid in history to ask that question, Jacob. And yes, we'll make all the beds again before your mom gets home."

"Then I'll show her about the quarter."

Steve nodded and smiled. "Sounds good." He looked over at the other bed. Cody had stood, and Dylan was getting under his covers. "You gonna stay up for a little while, Dylan?"

"I'm kinda tired," Dylan admitted.

"You've earned a good night's sleep," Steve said, taking a step toward the bed. "Good job today with Operation Squeaky Clean and the sprinkler obstacle course." He held his fist out, and Dylan grinned, bringing his own fist up to bump Steve's.

"Night, guys," Steve said. "I'm downstairs if you need anything."

"Night," Cody said. "See you in the morning."

"Night," Dylan said.

"Night, Commander Steve," Jacob said. "Night, Cody."

After Cody stepped out of the room, Steve turned off the light and partially closed the door. The two headed back downstairs where Cody plopped down in the armchair, and Steve stretched out on the couch.

"That was a good day," Cody said after a minute.

"Yeah, it was," Steve agreed. He looked over at the teen. "I feel like I got a little taste of what you do every day."

Cody met his eyes, and Steve looked at him steadily.

"I've always been impressed with you, Cody. The way you take care of your brothers and sisters. I'm even more impressed now."

The corner of Cody's mouth rose in a slow, pleased smile.

"Jess is good with the younger kids," Steve commented.

"Yeah," Cody said, his smile growing. "She wants to be a teacher."

"Does she have any younger siblings?"

"No, just an older sister."

Steve nodded. "It was good to get to know her a little better. Looks like things are going pretty well between you two."

Cody smiled, looking down.

"I uh . . . I was thinking I'd ask her to go to the Homecoming Dance."

Steve raised his eyebrows and smiled, nodding. "All right, excellent. When's the dance?"

"Next week."

Steve's eyes widened. "Nex–" He let his head fall to the back of the couch for a beat, then looked at Cody. "Man, you can't wait till the last minute for that. She's gonna want to get a dress . . . that's like a whole . . . thing."

Cody looked panicked.

Steve glanced at his watch to check the time. "Go call her right now and ask her."

Cody jumped to his feet. He took a few steps toward his room, then stopped, looking back.

"Um . . . you know . . . the sheets on my bed are clean . . . you don't have to sleep out here . . ."

Steve shook his head.

Cody pressed on. " 'Cause I can sleep on the cou–"

"No," Steve said firmly. "Thank you for the offer, but I'll be just fine out here."

Cody paused, biting his lip, but nodded finally. "Okay, I'm gonna call Jess, so . . . night."

"Good night, Cody."

After the door to Cody's room shut, Steve grabbed his bag and stepped into the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later having changed into a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. Before setting his bag down, he pulled a paperback book out. Putting his phone on the coffee table, he settled back onto the couch, but hadn't even opened the book when his phone buzzed.

He picked it back up and smiled at the caller ID.

"Good timing," he said after answering the call.

" _Everyone in bed?_ " Catherine asked.

Steve exhaled a tired breath. "Yeah, Cody was the last just now."

" _I checked on Cammie. She's doing fine. She and CK have been inseparable all day_."

He smiled. "Good."

" _You sound tired_ ," she observed.

He nodded in acknowledgement, though she couldn't see it. "Yeah, little bit."

" _You should go to sleep_."

"I'm gonna read for a while," he said, fingering his book, "but yeah, I think it's gonna be an early night."

" _Okay, be careful with your back on that couch, all right?_ "

The corner of his mouth twitched up. "Well, if it's a little sore tomorrow, you could rub it for me."

He could hear the smile in her voice when she said, " _You know what our back rubs usually lead to . . ._ "

"I do."

She laughed lightly. " _Okay, sailor. It's a date._ "

He smiled at that.

" _Good night._ "

"Night, Cath. I love you."

" _I love you_."

* * *

Steve was still reading on the couch when he heard a creak on the stairs and then a small voice say, "Commander Steve?"

"Kaitlyn?" Steve asked, turning to see the young girl in her pajamas and holding her stuffed bunny tightly under her chin. He stood up and stepped toward her. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?

"No . . . I can't sleep."

"Come here," he said, motioning her to come down the stairs. "Tell me what's keeping you up."

Once at the bottom of the steps, she reached for his hand and walked with him back to the couch. She let go to sit on the edge of the cushion and stroked her bunny's ears with both hands.

Steve sat beside her and asked, "You missing your mom?"

"Yeah, but . . . that's not what I was thinking about."

He hunched down a little to be closer to her height. "Then what?"

She glanced at him. "I was thinking about Cammie," she said quietly. "It's okay if you have to bring her here to sleep." She looked down, embarrassed. "I know you didn't bring her because of me." A tear dropped down her cheek onto her hand. "And I would still be a little scared, but I don't want her to be alone."

"Oh, Kaitlyn," he said and put an arm around her. "That's really nice of you. And brave, too. But it's okay. Cammie's not alone. I thought Jacob would've told you. She's staying with some friends of ours. Grace's friend Linda and Linda's grandmother Josie. She's hanging out with a little kitten she rescued, actually."

Kaitlyn looked up in surprise. "Cammie's Kitten?! Grace showed me pictures."

Steve smiled. "Of course she did."

"She's soooo cute."

"Yeah, she is. So Cammie'll have a good night with CK . . . and _you_ don't have to worry about a thing."

Kaitlyn gave him a small smile.

"Think you can go to sleep now?" he asked, squeezing her arm lightly.

She nodded, her expression tired.

"Okay," he said. "Come on."

They stood, and he guided her back up the stairs toward her room.

Before they reached the door, she looked back at him and put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, Casey's sleeping," she whispered.

He smiled at her concern and nodded. "Okay," he whispered back.

Gingerly, he pushed the partially opened door and followed Kaitlyn over to her bed. She climbed in, and he pulled her covers over her as she laid down.

She blinked up at him, fighting to keep her eyes open.

He smiled and touched her shoulder lightly. "Okay, go to sleep."

She nodded tiredly.

As he started to step away, she reached out and caught two of his fingers in her hand. He looked down at her.

"Thanks, Uncle Steve," she murmured, her eyelids drooping. Her hand dropped back to the bed.

His breath caught, and he swallowed at the sudden emotion that ran through him.

He smiled, leaning down, and brushed her hair back to press a kiss to her forehead.

"You're welcome," he whispered. "Good night, Kaitlyn."

There was no response as her breathing had evened out, but she smiled in her sleep.

Steve walked to the doorway and paused there, looking back at the two sleeping girls. With a final smile, he shut the door most of the way and walked down the hallway. He stopped briefly to check on the boys, and after seeing that they were both fast asleep, he headed back downstairs.

Cody was standing in the living room when Steve returned.

"I thought I heard someone get up," he said, a trace of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, Kaitlyn couldn't sleep," Steve said. "She thought Cammie was home alone, but she's okay now."

Cody nodded slowly, but his gaze drifted up the stairs.

"They're all asleep," Steve assured him. "And I'm gettin' pretty tired myself."

"Yeah, me, too," Cody admitted.

"All right, get some sleep."

Cody nodded and started back for his bedroom.

"Hey," Steve called, and Cody turned back to look at him. "What'd she say?"

Cody smiled. "She said yes."

"Guess you're gonna need a shirt and tie, huh?"

Cody looking down, smiling. "Guess so," he said, glancing back up.

Steve nodded confidently. "I think we can take care of that."

Cody gave a little nod.

"Night, Steve," he said. He paused, then added, "It was cool having you here today."

"Yeah." Steve smiled genuinely. "It was a good day." He gave the teen a final nod. "Night, Cody."

* * *

The next morning, Steve was up and making breakfast in the kitchen when Kaitlyn wandered in, still in her pajamas with her braid lopsided and half falling out.

"Hey, good morning," he said.

"Morning, Commander Steve," she said. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes. How does that sound for breakfast?"

She grinned excitedly. "Yum!"

He flipped the pancake and asked, "Back to Commander?"

She looked confused. "Huh?"

"You called me Uncle Steve last night."

Her eyes widened. "I did?"

He smiled. "Yep."

"I don't remember."

"You were pretty sleepy," he admitted.

She paused for a moment in thought.

"Grace calls you that," she said.

He nodded. "She does."

"And Detective Danny said I could call him Uncle Danny."

"Yeah."

She paused again.

"Is it okay?" she asked finally. "If I call you Uncle Steve?"

He smiled sincerely. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Uncle Commander Steve!" Jacob's voice cried out, having come up behind Kaitlyn.

Steve chuckled. "That's kind of a mouthful. How about just Uncle Steve?" He looked at all five Allen kids who were now gathered in the kitchen. "What do you guys think?"

Kaitlyn looked at him with a broad smile.

"Yeah," Dylan said, nodding. "Uncle Steve."

Casey smiled, looking over at Cody whose eyes were locked on Steve with a deeply affected look.

"I think I like calling you Commander Steve," Jacob said.

"Okay . . ." Steve started.

"But . . ." Jacob grinned, "maybe Uncle Steve is even better."

* * *

All six were waiting in the front yard when the Corvette pulled up, and Jenna and Catherine got out of the car.

"Mom! Mom!" Jacob and Kaitlyn cried, running for her.

Jenna laughed and caught them both in hugs as they reached her.

"Hi!" she said. "What a welcome!"

Kaitlyn grabbed her hand to look at her nails. "They're pink!" she exclaimed. "They look even pinker than the picture!"

"Mom!" Jacob said, tugging her other hand. "Come see what we did!"

"Yeah," Dylan said and smiled broadly. "Wait'll you see."

"Oh my," Jenna said, exchanging a look with Steve and Catherine who had reached his side.

"Come on," Casey urged, heading toward the front door.

"Okay, let's go," Jenna said.

"Hi," Steve said to Catherine, leaning down to kiss her briefly.

"Hi." She smiled. "Time for this big surprise."

He waggled his eyebrows quickly, and they followed the Allens into the house.

Jenna stopped just inside the doorway, her eyes opening wide.

"Oh my . . . did you . . ." She looked around in astonishment. "You . . . the windows . . . you cleaned the house?"

"We _all_ helped," Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah," Dylan said. "It was a mission."

"Operation Squeaky Clean!" Jacob announced.

"Oh my God," Jenna exclaimed, still looking around.

"Now you don't have to clean today," Casey said.

"You can enjoy the whole weekend," Cody added.

"This is . . . I can't believe you . . ."

"Come see our beds, Mom!" Jacob said, pulling her toward the stairs. "You can bounce a quarter on them!"

As the Allens led their mother upstairs, Catherine looked at Steve and asked, "Regulation corners?"

"Pass any muster," he said proudly.

She grinned. "I should have known."

A few minutes later, the Allens came back downstairs. Jenna still seemed slightly dazed.

"I don't think the house has looked this clean since we moved in," she said.

"It was Com–" Jacob stopped himself and smiled broadly, looking over at Steve. "It was _Uncle_ Steve's idea."

Jenna's eyes widened, looking between her kids and Steve who were all smiling.

Catherine's eyes twinkled as they went to Steve, taking in his happy features.

"Hey," Jacob said in sudden excited realization, "I can call you Aunt Catherine!"

It was Steve's turn to look at Catherine's pleasure at the new moniker.

"Yeah!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, beaming. "Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine."

"Is that okay?" Steve asked, looking at Jenna.

Jenna swallowed, tears brimming in her eyes. She put an arm around Cody, her other hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"That is . . . more than okay." She sniffed, and her smile was one of gratitude and joy. "After all . . . we're family."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

Books mentioned:

 _The Whispering Skull (Lockwood and Co. #2),_ by Jonathan Stroud (Disney-Hyperion, 2014) (Good for ages 11-14)

 _Rhyming Dust Bunnies_ , by Jan Thomas (Atheneum, 2009) (Good for ages 4-7)

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_


End file.
